The Clique Character Challenge
by BananaBabe903
Summary: The Pretty Committee is leaving OCD for Alphas, and another clique needs to take over OCD, right? Enter ur character for a chance to be in my story! Details and examples inside. L8ER! Clique4ever
1. Introduction

Okay guys, I have a "contest", if you will, for all of you! :)

I will create a story like the Clique, about characters the come after The Pretty Committee... here's the challenge for you GLM!

Create your own character, her trademark style, her trademark lingo, her personality traits, her appearance and maybe a pic too? I will write a story with the characters and if I get enough feedback than I might ask more people to input what they think should happen! So here's an example:

Name: Sophia Rent

Height: 5'1"

Weight: uhh, I'd tell u, but then I'd have to kill you

Appearance: Curly brown hair and hazel eyes. Oh, and I have legs that can kill.

Personality: Confident, sexy, and sassy.

Trademark style: Anything Chanel. That woman was God.

Trademark lingo: "Ehmagawd, I'd kill for that!"

Things unique about you: I'm more sporty than others, and I often speak quotes from Shakespearan novels and plays. I come up with my own ideas as well. So totally Alpha, right?

There's the example! :) Please review if you want to make a character! (or PM me!)

XOXO,

BananaBabe903


	2. Entries so far 4910

**So far the entries... **  


* * *

Name: Tinsley Darling  
Height: 5'4  
Weight: Why should I tell you?  
Appearance: Thick Shoulder-length red hair that has been layered, Her eyes are a gorgeous blue color that remind others of sapphires. Has a flawless porcelain colored complexion and wears little to no makeup only wearing eyeliner, mascara, blush and a little lip-gloss.  
Personality: Tinsley is very sarcastic usually coming out as really mean, but can be a sweetheart when it comes to the people she cares about. Loves a good challenge and when someone offers her one she never turns it down. Tinsley is a tomboy but dresses feminine hangs out with mostly guys but can chill with the girls as well. Hates being held down and is fairly active when hanging out, Loves to have fun and live life to its fullest.  
Trademark style: Loves clothes from H&M, Forever 21 and Charlotte Russe.  
Trademark lingo: She really doesn't have a trademark logo.  
Things unique about you: She Loves Music will not be seen without her I-Pod. Loves to sing. She also loves Sports, Art and Theatre. She loves food and will be seen pigging out whenever possible but unlike Dylan from the clique she does not complain about her weight. Hates reading and doesn't care much for history (She doesn't see the point of learning about some dead guy.) Hates wearing dresses or skirts of any kind unless it's for special occasion but she will wear shirts that are feminine and make her look like a girl. Same for shoes will not wear heels unless for special occasions but will wear a cute flat or some tennis shoes.

* * *

Name: Faith Fox

Height: 5'5

Weight: None of your business (110 pounds)

Appearance: Straight red hair, with light blue unnatural high lights. Light blue wide almond eyes, always outlined with eyeliner. She has pale, soft skin. She has a great face. A slim figure, with an average chest.

Personality: Faith is beautiful, and independent. She always snaps back to flirty comments. She has her own language, much like the PC's. Faith hardly ever listens to rules, and holds almost no respect for teachers. She is a faithful beta, and isn't afraid to snoop around for information. She is constantly listening to bands like All TIme Low, and Cobra Starship. She can't LIVE without her I-Pod! Faith is sneaky, and clever. Like Josh Hotz, she lives up to her last name. She isn't afraid to get physical. She is constantly attracting boys, and is incredibly good looking. Faith is a gossip queen, and has an ear for gossip. Basically, Faith is the hot bad girl.

Trademark style: Ralph Lauren skinny jeans, occasionally Forever 21 (But only for the skinny jeans! Swear the I-Pod!), and Steve Madden boots. Always matching perf!

Trademark lingo: "DW, chill!" (DW is don't worry.) "OMC" (Off My Case) "Swear on the I-Pod (Joke because she's obsessed with her I-Pod), and of course "I know! I know! Principles office!"

Things unique about you: She's not all girly. She's more punk, and down an dirty. She isn't scared of anything. And isn't afraid of getting in trouble, she's already in it!

* * *

Name: Aimee Sharp

Height: 5'3"

Weight: wouldn't you like to know.

Appearance: very straight blonde hair that falls past shoulder. bright green eyes. lithe body.

Personality: confident, sweet but malicious to those i don't like. knows everything about everybody, and knows how to use it against them.

Trademark style: Marc Jacobs, Ralph Lauren, and Stella McCartney.

Trademark lingo: "Most def." "But of course." "Wouldn't you like to know" "I never revel my sources..." "Of course I got enough sleep, *hair flip* your class is just boring." [- to teachers obv,] Chat linge such as: "btw" "fyi" and "Obviously."

Things unique about you: If I could memorize my school work like I memorize movies, I'd be in honour society. Really good at softball. I read.. in secret. Somewhat intelligent.[not completely stupid]

* * *

Name: Amberley Bale

Height: 5'6''

Weight: lets just say she has a body to die legs that go on forever.

Appearance: Extremley long platinum blonde hair, blunt straight across bangs, dark chocolate brown eyes.

Personality: Very intelligent,classy, yet kind and soft hearted. Absolutley lovves animals. NEVE EVER leaves the house without one of her many pairs of heels on. She lives for heels.

Trademark style: Donatella Versace & Stella Mccartney

Trademark lingo: Not quite as ladylike as her kind demenor would lead you too belive. She is frequently muttering 'WTF' and 'FML' under her breath.

Things unique about you: I never go anywhere without my high heels on. I'm very close with my seventeen year old brother, Ben, not so much my fifteen year old sister, Carly. I enjoy long runs in the morning with my golden retreiver, Candy, and am currently crushing on a Briarwood boy by the name of James Gray.

* * *

Name: Georgie Fox

Height: 5'9"

Weight: That's for me to know, and for you to figure out, honey ;)

Appearance: Sexy loose jet-black curls, almond-shaped sparkling emerald eyes, pouty blood-red lips, and a killer body

Personality: Laid-back, cool, rebellious, independent, wild party girl, fun-loving, player, sexy, sassy, clever

Trademark style: BCBG & Gucci. Love anything by them, they are my first on my hero list. So what if they haven't done anything important in the world like saving a kitty from a tree? They revolutionized the fashion world and that's enough for me!

Trademark lingo: " 'Mazing!" "Totally alphalicious!" "I totally lava that!" "Parties aren't a source of entertainment, they're a lifestyle." "Honey, all you'll ever going to get is glance because I'm untouchable." "Darling, you're no alpha till you get some." "Please, I'm like royalty at this nightclub!" "I play boys like they're toys." "Cool, but that ain't getting you nowhere, darling!"

Things unique about you: I'm a mix between party animal and bad girl, I can go to 30 parties in a week!, and I have all the boys wrapped around my perfectly manicured finger.

* * *

Name: Marilyn Darling

Height: 5'5"

Weight: I'm really not going to tell you!

Appearance: Long and natural wavy black hair. Narrow gray eyes that changes shade depending on how I feel. And I have Beauitful fair skin

Personality: Firlty, a life without boys is no life all. Plus I am the gossip queen( after Alicia, my hero). I can be random at times and space out, but I can full you beta role. Also I play vollyball it's just extra, but it's pretty fun. Eh-ma-gawd don't get me started on boys (HARTs only). I hate school I'm not smart but I'm nawt dumb. And I have some Alpha qualities like I have all the info and can up with a plan ay-sap. In conclusion I think I can feel the beta role.

Trademark style:I have a Flirty-Classic style, Ralph Lauren, Betsey Johnson, Ella Moss, and BCBG

Trademark lingo: "I smell scandals"

Other:

IM name: DARLINGURL

Signature color: Gray

I'm addicted to Facebook too.

* * *

**Those are the entries! :) Please visit my profile page to vote in my poll! :) If u want to enter ur character, don't be afraid to review or PM me! Can't wait to read the rest!**


	3. Originality puhleeze?

Author's Note:

Dear Readers,

There are a lot of the same personalities and characteristics. Be original! :D U can submit another one if you like, but no person can have more than two entries!!!!!! :D

Please read and review!

-BB903

PS--Go to my profile page to vote on the poll!!!


	4. Winning Characters

**Hey guys! Sorry the update took so long! Y'know, my summer has been sooo busy... Anyway, here are the winning characters! **

**The story will be on my profile called "The A Team". :)**

**Thanks to all of you who submitted the characters, but these are the ones that stood out the most and are original and will make a great A Team! :D**

**xxxx  
**

* * *

Name: Faith Fox by All-That-Stuff

Height: 5'5

Weight: None of your business (110 pounds)

Appearance: Straight red hair, with light blue unnatural high lights. Light blue wide almond eyes, always outlined with eyeliner. She has pale, soft skin. She has a great face. A slim figure, with an average chest.

Personality: Faith is beautiful, and independent. She always snaps back to flirty comments. She has her own language, much like the PC's. Faith hardly ever listens to rules, and holds almost no respect for teachers. She is a faithful beta, and isn't afraid to snoop around for information. She is constantly listening to bands like All TIme Low, and Cobra Starship. She can't LIVE without her I-Pod! Faith is sneaky, and clever. Like Josh Hotz, she lives up to her last name. She isn't afraid to get physical. She is constantly attracting boys, and is incredibly good looking. Faith is a gossip queen, and has an ear for gossip. Basically, Faith is the hot bad girl.

Trademark style: Ralph Lauren skinny jeans, occasionally Forever 21 (But only for the skinny jeans! Swear the I-Pod!), and Steve Madden boots. Always matching perf!

Trademark lingo: "DW, chill!" (DW is don't worry.) "OMC" (Off My Case) "Swear on the I-Pod (Joke because she's obsessed with her I-Pod), and of course "I know! I know! Principles office!"

Things unique about you: She's not all girly. She's more punk, and down an dirty. She isn't scared of anything. And isn't afraid of getting in trouble, she's already in it!

* * *

Name: Kailey Burke aka Kai by LateNightLaughter

Height: 5"3

Weight: 109

Appearance: Blown out/ Layerd Brunette hair, Blonde streaks, wispy. Tan skin from a bottle ( we all know tanning beds are deadly, duh)

Trademark Style: all-american, Not PREPPY! Hollister, A&F, Ralph Lauren, Lacoste with a mix Kate Spade & 7 for all mankind, do not forget Robert Cavalli, & Prada.

Trademark Lingo:"Duh!" "Oh,Snappity!" "i am starving!" "daddy said i could."

Things unique about you: Plays Volleyball in the fall, Cheers in the Winter & Soccer in the Spring. All Varsity of course. Older Sister named Spencer, whose going out with Kyle Lewenski, Livs bro. English & Swedish. Her paretns grew up on the pristine streets of the Upper East Side. Always ready for new things...which include dares, she can't say no to a dare! Has guys falling over lunch tables for her...and she likes it like that.

* * *

Name: Dakota Ryan by .emmy

Height: 5'3

Weight: when i was little my mommy told me not to brag!

Appearance: stick straight naturally golden hair (highlights are for people insecure about their appearance duh!) bright blue or green since they change color from day to day... a naturally golden tan all year round...and a figure that most people have to have surgery to have

Personality: friendly(if i like you) confident, sassy, never quits attitude, smrat(but tottally not a nerd! ew)

Trademark style: puh-lease i have two things to say to that

1. a great magician never reveals her secrets...

2. a faboulous alpha can rock anything from a wal-mart tank to a marc jacobs cardigen and has a variety of clothing

Trademark lingo: please boys arnt ready for something this ah-mazing... btw... shes totally PMSing...o gowsh!..."signature jaw drop!"

Things unique about you: im on poms! (way harder than ballet and awsomer than cheerleading!) i also coreagraph routines... puh-lease to have gatta b an alpha if you can be in poms and be on top of everything!

* * *

Name: Rosie Emma Trisdale by clarissafray

Height: 5'8'' and loving it!

Weight: 106

Appearance: Elbow length, dirty blond hair that is naturally curly. Chocolate brown eyes. Pale skin and freckles.

Personality: Brutally honest, protective, funny, sarcastic, leader (duh), smart . . . and sneaky. Oh, and confident. Some would say overconfident. They would be wrong.

Interests: She loves adventure. Isn't sporty in gym class, but loves to be outdoors. The beach is her fave place ever. She loves the water, swimming and surfing. She can climb a tree, any tree, in under ten seconds. She loves relaxing with a good magazine, and just chilling with her besties.

Trademark Style: Loves blue, green, black, and purple. Funky heels, unique dresses and ah-mazing jackets totally sum up her style.

Fave saying: 'Shop till ya drop' and 'Feel free to bask in my awesomness'

Idols: Every great Alpha has an Idol, and hers is Tyra Banks. That woman is an inspiration to her. She loves Taylor Swift's fashion style.

What she wants to be: Rosie would love to be a fashion designer, and works on sketches constantly.

* * *

Name: Trinity Rosette by clarrisafray

Height: 5'3'' and, unfortunately, not getting any taller

Weight: 100 pounds

Appearance: Short, but a slender, pretty figure. Naturally Jet black, angled, bob. The style ranges from curly to straight to spiked. Her hair stylist is a God! Emeralds for eyes and a golden complexion.

Trademark style: Always has the latest European styles, imported from her father from Italy or France or London. Her favorites are off the shoulder tops/dresses and any heels. She loves heels.

Personality: Funny, draws people to her. Loves to be the center of attention. Is an aspiring actress, and has already been in a few roles. She just moved here from Paris. Art is her hobby, and she especially loves charcoal drawings. Quirky, quick witted and very sarcastic, everyone loves Trinity before they even start talking to her. 


End file.
